FROZEN, la historia más allá del deshielo
by fanfrozen
Summary: Arendelle poco a poco volvía a la normalidad. Elsa trata de demostrar a sus súbditos pleno compromiso con el reino y a su hermana que pueden olvidar años de separación. ¿Que pasaría si el origen mismo de sus poderes sea no solo el obstáculo para sus planes, sino lo que ponga a Arendelle, a Anna y a ella misma en mortal peligro?
1. Prologo

Bueno, como el que avisa no es traidor, advierto que este es mi primer fanfic de una película así que pido perdón por adelantado de TODOS los errores, pifias y mesetas narrativas, argumentativas, semánticas, ortográficas, ect, ect, en las que seguramente caeré.

Ah , me estaba olvidando, FROZEN y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Disney


	2. Capitulo 01- Solo de Paso

**SOLO DE PASO**

* * *

...Completamente de hielo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, aunque no me crea. Y luego de pronto volvió como por arte de magia a la vida. Creo que la reina debe haber tenido algo que ver, aunque algunos dijeron que fue que la princesa se sacrificó por ella y con eso…

…apenas piso el agua se convirtio en hielo, fue increible. ¡Los barcos quedaron encallados en hielo sólido! ¡Y como corría! El primo de mi marido que estaba de guardia en la muralla dijo que parecía que flotaba sobre el agua…

… esa comadreja se la paso diciendo que lo habia atacado ¡ojala fuera asi! de yo ser la reina lo hubiera devuelto a su país en un bloque de hielo para aprendiera a no hablar de mas. ¡Llamarla Monstruo! Yo estaba en el patio del castillo y la Reina Elsa parecía más asustada de nosotros que nosotros de ella…

… siiiii! y la Reina hace todo hielo el piso y podemos patinar, y también hace caer nieve y nosotros jugamos y si tenemos mucho frio nos hace traer chocolate caliente y jugamos con la nieve y tambien esta Olaf aunque me da un poco de miedo…

...No puedo creer que alguien tan bueno y elegante como el príncipe Hans haya hecho lo que dicen, para mi que son inventos, cuando estabamos muriendonos de frio el único que se ocupó de nosotros fue él…

- ...Y la princesa fue tras la Reina, no se que paso allí fuera, pero dicen que volvio muy enferma y que casi muere en medio del río, Algunos dicen que se volvió hielo, pero me suena a chisme de viejas.

- Varios me han dicho que habían visto a la princesa convertirse en hielo y volver a la vida despues.

- ¡Ja! Volver a la vida, lo que se muere muerto esta. Y si algo se congela se muere como casi nos morimos todos. Solo creo lo que veo.

- Usted no vio a la princesa y a la Reina en el río la tarde del deshielo?

- Lo unico que vi los días que la Reina Elsa nos "regaló" un invierno en pleno verano fueron las llamas de mi chimenea, ¿Va a ordenar algo o no? -dijo finalmente el cantinero molesto

- Solo algo de queso y pan y un poco de aguamiel para beber

- Comida Frugal eh? Nada de equipaje? ¿Viajando ligero eh?

- Podria decirse que voy de paso

- Se que ha estado todo el día preguntando por ahí , - dijo con tono de superioridad queriendo demostrar que nada se le escapaba de lo que ocurría en el pueblo - parece mucho interés para alguien que esta solo de paso eh?.

- Debe admitir que un reino donde la Reina puede crear hielo solo con chasquear los dedos resulta algo interesante, aun para alguien que está de paso.

- ¡Ja! A mi me resultaria mas interesante que hiciera aguamiel!

- Puede ser, pero no creo que le fuera conveniente para su negocio - dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a comer.

- No, tiene razón -reflexionó-. ¿Quiere una habitaciónn?

- No gracias, solo la comida, como bien dijo estoy de paso.

- Cualquier camino que tome le sorprenderá la noche antes del próximo poblado.

- No se preocupe, tengo planeada una parada cercana. - dijo bajando un tono la voz y mirando por detrás del cantinero y a través de la ventana una de las torres del castillo de Arendelle.


	3. Capitulo 02 - Lealtades

**LEALTADES**

* * *

- No

- Ooooh . por favor….

- He dicho que no Anna. No puedo simplemente dejar todo e ir contigo y Olaf cada vez que quieras hacer un picnic.

- Pero es que tenemos todo preparado - dijo haciendo pucheros al tiempo que levantaba la canasta

- Ve con Kristoff

- Uff Kristoff se fue a "cortar hielo" o como sea que se llame lo que hace. -se deja caer en uno de los sillones- Dice que es el proveedor oficial de Arrendell - imitó con burla un tono solemne - y que eso no se toma a la ligera.

- Bueno, me alegro que por lo menos "alguien" -enfatizo la palabra mientras daba vuelta otro documento recién firmado y tomaba el siguiente para intentar leer - tome en serio sus responsabilidades.

- Ey! Eso sono a reproche.

- ¿Lo crees? - dijo levantando una ceja

- Yo tomo enserio mis responsabilidades.

- ¿Lo haces?

- Sip mi responsabilidad es ser tu hermana menor - pegando un salto de su asiento, rodeó el escritorio y la tomó de un brazo tratando de hacerle levantar y llevarla consigo- y mi responsabilidad es obligarte a que me consientas.

- Anna por favor.

- Vamos Elsa - rogo casi - me lo debes - bajó la cabeza y se apoyó contra el escritorio - fueron muchos los años que me alejastes… - finalmente dijo con profunda tristeza.

Elsa sintió una punzada en el corazón y se levantó para acercarse a su hermana

- Anna, lo siento en verdad. -replicó en voz baja mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana entre las suyas.

- ¿Sabes?, podrías habérmelo dicho, yo hubiera guardado tu secreto.

- Anna - se acercó y con un dedo en el mentón de la pelirroja le hizo levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos - fue por tu bien dejarte al margen de todo este asunto, más después de…

- ¿despues de que ?

Elsa cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, de alguna manera no podía decirle a Anna que en el castillo de hielo no habia sido la primera vez que le golpeó con sus poderes. Por más accidental que fueran las circunstancias no podía confesarle a Anna algo que ella misma no podía perdonarse aun.

- de… de que nuestro Padre pensara que era conveniente no revelar mis poderes a nadie.

- Pero yo no hubiera hablado, lo juro - casi lloriqueo -, si me lo hubieras dicho entre las dos hubiéramos convencido a Papá.

- Anna ya basta. Revivir todo esto nos hace daño a las dos. Trata de dejar el pasado atrás y…

- sesenta - se sintió gritar desde la puerta mientras se abría - ¿y vamos de picnic o no? - la voz chillona del muñeco de nieve se sintió por todo el despacho.

- Elsa no puede y yo ya perdí el apetito, creo que mejor me voy a esperar a Kristoff al otro lado del puente, Sven ama que le de zanahorias y las huele a kilometros, asi que apura el paso para volver.

Elsa vio como su hermana se alejaba por el pasillo pero aun podía sentir el halo tristeza alrededor de ella.

- Ve con Anna Olaf, no la dejes sola por favor.

- Ok, no la dejare sola, pero… si me voy te dejare sola a ti - se quedó dubitativo - Quizás puedo dejarte mis piernas… o no, si las dejo no podre seguir a Anna, podria dejarte un brazo - dijo a la par que se lo sacaba - pero si lo necesito no lo tendre.

Elsa sonrió.

- Ve TODO con ella Olaf. Yo estare bien.

- Ok ANNA ESPÉRAMEE - grito mientras corría y saltaba - no puedo caminar rápido en esta alfombra, ou ouu… ok, puedo caminar rápido en este pasilllooo…..

Elsa suspiró y regresó a su lugar tras el escritorio, aunque no pudo volver a concentrarse. En realidad se había sentido incómoda todo el tiempo. Normalmente podía pasar horas y horas revisando los asuntos de estado. Estaba acostumbrada a estar encerrada en una habitación dias enteros, asi que eso no era el problema, pero ese día había algo raro que no podía definir. Sentía algo impreciso en el aire y que le molestaba sobremanera. Estar en el despacho le resultaba hoy, algo agobiante.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la aparto de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante

- Alteza. Si ya ha terminado con los documentos los retirare para guardarlos en el archivo real.

- Solo unos momentos mas Kai - dijo mientras trataba de sobreponerse y volver a su tarea, pero luego de unos segundos bajo el documento que tenía entre sus manos - ¿Kai?

- Si ¿Alteza?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Alteza, normalmente esa pregunta sería más propia en mis labios.

- De acuerdo, pongámoslo de otro modo ¿puedo pedirte que me conteste franca y honestamente lo que te pregunte?

- No se me ocurriría contestar una pregunta suya de otro modo Alteza.

- ¿Crees que mi Padre hizo lo correcto a separarnos a Anna y a mi y ocultar a todos mis poderes?

Kai enderezó su espalda. No se esperaba esa pregunta.

- El Rey - carraspeo - hizo aquello que considero conveniente Alteza

- Kaii… dijiste que serias franco y honesto con tus respuestas.

El leal vasallo bajo la vista.

- Su padre no solo era mi rey Alteza, tengo el honor de decir que era mi amigo.

- Lo se - dijo mientras miraba el cuadro que se había negado a que fuera cambiado por el de ella - y es por eso que espero que no sea el senescal quien me conteste, sino la persona en la que mas confiaba y le conocía. ¿crees que mi Padre actuó correctamente?

- El Rey puso a sus altezas por delante de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo. Para el Rey era mas importante que su Alteza y la princesa Anna estuvieran a salvo de todo. Su temor más grande era que los pod… que su Alteza fuera incomprendida. Enfrento una situación extraordinaria y la resolvió como juzgo conveniente.

Elsa suspiro.

- Pongámoslo de esta manera ¿que hubieras hecho tu?

Nuevamente Kai se sorprendió con la pregunta.

- Yo hubiera acudido al Rey con mi problema y confiado en su juicio y consejo.

Elsa bajo la mirada.

- De acuerdo. Entiendo. Espero algún día ser merecedora yo de tanta lealtad.

- Estoy seguro que su Alteza se esforzara en ganarla de aquí en mas.

Elsa lo miro fijo, había pedido respuestas honestas y era lo que estaba recibiendo.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré, puedes retirarte, cuando termine con los documentos te avisare ah y Kai - el hombre se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos firmes que le miraban - la niña asustada que corrió a esconderse a una montaña abandonando todo y a todos nada tiene que ver con la mujer que bajó de ella.

- Eso es seguro Alteza. - y realizando una reverencia se retiró.

Elsa refunfuñó por lo bajo. Ya no podía concentrarse, se sentía molesta, pero mas que nada consigo mismo. Ademas estaba esa sensación extraña que le había acompañado en todo momento desde que entró al despacho. Se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero no lo logro. Aunque sabía que su pueblo le comprendía y amaba no estaba segura del todo que aun algo de temor no se escondía tras las sonrisas y reverencias. Como también sabía que su corte no estaba del todo cómoda con el hecho de aceptar que les rigiera alguien que había desaparecido sin mas ni mas y dejando un invierno detrás por si fuera poco. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al notar la nieve a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño, creía que lo tenía controlado. Con un gesto la hizo desaparecer, pero en una forma tan completa e instantánea que le hizo dar un respingo. Aun sobresaltada miró su mano. De alguna manera parecía que su poder era mas grande, podía sentirlo. ¿aún seguiría creciendo? Y si crecía aun mas ¿podría controlarlo?. Movió la cabeza, no debía dejar que los temores le volvieran atrapar, pero de alguna manera hoy todo parecía mas intenso. Levantó la vista y vio la canasta de picnic olvidada en un costado de los sillones. Quizás no era tarde para tratar de alcanzar a Anna y las dos esperar a Kristoff mientras comían y se reían de las ocurrencias del Olaf. Si, eso debía hacer. Hoy el despacho le parecía sofocante. Miro los documentos que le faltaba revisar. Kai comprendería. Se levantó decidida, tomó la canasta y salió.

Apenas se cerró la puerta las cortinas se movieron levemente mientras alguien abría uno de los ventanales y salía sin que le vieran.

* * *

**_NdA_**: Bueno, hasta aquí la primera publicación. Espero en poco tiempo subir los dos siguientes.


	4. Capitulo 03 - Como Hermanas

**Como Hermanas**

Elsa estaba recostada sobre una de las mantas, con la cabeza reclinada apoyándose en una mano tratando de de disimular la risa. Anna volvía con el disgusto pintado en la cara.

- Te dije que no aceptarían.

- Sip, te lo dijo - acotó Olaf que había recolectado un gran puñado de flores y las acomodaba y volvía a reacomodar sobre la canasta.

- ¿Como alguien puede decirle no a los sándwiches?

- Están de servicio, no comerán nada.

- Ufff. - refunfuño al tiempo que se dejaba caer al lado de su hermana - bastante es tenerlos pegados todo el día para encima sentirme culpable si tienen hambre.

- Bueno, el que tengan hambre es por lo ultimo que deberías sentirte culpable.

- ¿Eh? No entiendo.

- Digamos que se me ha comentado que es un tanto difícil seguirte el paso. Creo recordar reportes de - simulando seriedad y contando con los dedos - dos guardia caídos en un lago, uno resbalando por una ladera, uno que quedó enganchado boca abajo de un andamio...

- Oooh y recuerda al que debió ser ayudado a bajar de un árbol cuando se atoró entre las ramas

- Olaf - dice entre dientes Anna

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado, gracias Olaf. -Elsa cambio el tono- Lo que trae a colación, me harías el favor de tratar que por el único lugar que pises sea suelo firme. Podrías lastimarte seriamente

- Ey! ellos son los que se lastimaron, no yo. Y no se hubieran lastimado si no los tendría todo el día atrás mio.

- Da gracias que son solo dos y no seis - agrego con un suspiro Elsa mientras miraba a la distancia los ocho guardias

- ¡Aja!¡ A ti también te molesta!

- No importa si me molesta o no. - replica al tiempo que se incorporaba y abrazaba sus piernas - Anna, tenemos responsabilidades y deberes y uno de ellos es amoldarnos -no podía ocultar su fastidio- al protocolo.

-No disimules… lo odias, lo odias lo odias - dijo riendo triunfalmente y recostándose con las manos detrás de la cabeza- no entiendo porque han cambiado tanto las cosas. Antes podía ir y venir sin problemas a donde quisiera

Elsa suspira

- Podías ir y venir "dentro" del palacio y con solo los sirvientes de confianza alrededor

- ¡Justamente! Me he pasado la vida entre cuatro paredes.

- Creo haber contado más de cuatro paredes en el palacio… esta las del salon, las del hall - comenzó a contar Olaf mientras las hermanas no le prestaban mucha atención.

- ¡Hay tanto para ver! ¡Tantas personas que conocer! - salta entusiasmada y se pone de rodillas frente a la reina - ¿Sabias que hay una familia que viene de un lugar llamado Suiza que hace los mejores chocolates de todo Arendelle? ¡y justo del otro lado del pueblo hay una calle entera de puestos de comida! ¡una calle entera Elsa! y - se para señalando - y detrás de esos árboles hay un pequeño lago tan cristalino que se refleja el cielo y no sabes dónde empieza uno y termina el otro.

- las de la cocina… aunque no se si la despensa cuenta como pared y…. oh perdí la cuenta… eran del salón….

Elsa sonríe con algo de pesar.

- Comprendo que tantos años de aislamiento te han dado ansias por conocer todo y a todos, solo pido que seas más cuidadosa y menos confiada. A veces puedes llegar a ser muy ingenua Anna.

- ¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy ninguna ingenua!

- Ah ¿no lo eres señorita" te presento a mi prometido que he conocido hace unas horas"?

- ¡No es justo que traigas eso a cuento!

- Hans casi te mata y me mata Anna y tu lo dejaste a cargo del reino

- Bueno, si vamos a hablar de dejar el reino…

- Ooohhhh ¿osea que esto pelearse como hermanas? - ambas se volvieron a ver a Olaf que estaba sentada fascinado observándolas, se miraron mutuamente y se echaron a reír.

- Si, supongo que sí, esto es pelear como hermanas - dijo Elsa

Anna se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento, no debí haber gritado

- No, yo lo siento, es que comprende que me preocupo por ti.

- Elsa, es que yo….

No pudo terminar la frase, a lo lejos se oyó un grito sostenido cada vez mas cercano.

- SVEEEENNNNNNNN

El reno venía a todo galope lo que hacia que el trineo prácticamente no tocara el suelo y se detuvo bruscamente frente al montón de zanahorias que Anna había dejado cerca del camino, haciendo que Kristoff terminará teniendo que sostenerse para no caer y casi provocando que el trineo vuelque

- ¡ANNA! ¡Te dije que no le traigas zanahorias! Se baja y acerca - Sabes que se pone como loco y es imposible… - cae en cuenta de la presencia de Elsa. - Oh perdón Majestad - hace una reverencia - yo no quería… es que yo venía… y entonces…. yo no debí…

- No te preocupes Kristoff - réplica Elsa con una sonrisa - y ya te dije que cuando estamos solos no debes hacerme reverencias, eso solo déjalo para seguir las formas ante los demás.

- Si Majestad, digo no Majestad, digo….

- Di menos y dame mi beso - dijo Anna en tono protestón poniéndose en pie y acercándose al rubio

- Eh… si… ejem… mirando a Elsa Kristoff se besa dos dedos y los apoya en la frente de Anna

- ¿Estas de broma? ¿Desde cuando me besas así?

- No se de que hablas. Enserio Majestad no se de que habla. - el muchacho estaba rojo como un tomate -Creo que mejor llevo el cargamento a palacio, ya se esta derritiendo - dijo mientras se volvía solo para ver una bruma alrededor del trineo que deja al cargamento como recién extraído de la montaña.

- Ven, siéntate a descansar un poco con nosotras, Kristoff. Parece que el cargamento estará bien por un tiempo - dice Elsa.

- Seee, eso parece - comentó sentándose en el pasto

Elsa no pudo dejar de notar algo de fastidio en el tono del joven.

-Anna, por que no vas y le das de un poco de jugo a los guardias - pido Elsa al tiempo que retiraba con cuidado las flores de la canasta y sacaba una botella.

- Dijiste que estaban de servicio y no querrían nada.

- Si pero hace mucho calor - refresca un poco la botella con su mano - y hace un buen rato que estamos aquí. Toma - le da la botella - diles que es orden de la Reina.

- Ok. Orden de la Reina, orden de la reina - se va diciendo por lo bajo - podría haberme dicho que les dijera que eran orden de la reina que se comieran los sándwiches - ¿Vienes Kristoff?

- No, mejor que se quede aquí sentado, debe estar muy cansado.

- ¿Lo estoy?

- Lo estas. Olaf, Anna olvido los vasos, toma y llevaselos. Bien - se volvió a mirarlo en cuanto Anna y Olaf se alejaron los suficiente - he buscado la oportunidad para hablar a solas contigo hace un tiempo - el rubio tragó saliva - Kai me informo que rechazaste las habitaciones que te asigne en el palacio y no puedo dejar de notar que pareces estar molesto la mayor parte del tiempo - se puso algo seria sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes que volviera su hermana- seré directa, quiero saber si es que te sientes obligado de estar con Anna y eso es lo que te…

- Oh, no por Dios, no es por eso, amo estar con Anna, es decir, no es que amo, amo, o no, si amo, es decir, me gusta… ella es grandiosa... digo…

- ¿Entonces que es lo que te molesta Kristoff?

Suspiro

- Es que… es que… soy el proveedor de hielo de Arendelle.

- ¿No entiendo? ¿ Creí que te gustaba trabajar con el hielo?

- Amo trabajar con el hielo, el hielo es mi vida, es que Majestad "Soy el proveedor de hielo de Arendelle" de "Arendelle" ¿entiende?

Elsa seguía confundida

- Majestad, ¡Usted puede hacer hielo solo con mover un dedo! para que quiere un proveedor de hielo. Esta dándome trabajo solo por caridad.

Elsa ríe aliviada

- Kristoff, Kristoff no te estoy regalando nada. Tu te has ganado el privilegio y el lugar por propio merito. Tu estuviste para Anna cuando ni siquiera yo estaba. Te di el título de proveedor porque te lo ganaste y porque supe que no aceptarías quedarte si no era por un motivo. En realidad podrías no hacer nada y aun así tener el derecho de estar en el palacio. Kristoff, eres parte de la familia ahora.

Kristoff no pudo ocultar su emoción.

- Seria la segunda vez que tengo una familia por Ustedes.

- ¿Segunda vez? - preguntó Elsa extrañada.

- Hace años, cuando eramos solo Sven y yo estaba en el bosque cuando vi pasar dos caballos dejando un rastro de hielo - a Elsa se le corto la respiración - los seguí hasta el valle de las piedras vivientes y así fue como Bulda me adopto

- ¿Estuv… estuviste ahí esa noche? -pregunta Elsa aterrada - sabes que Anna casi muere por m…

- Majestad, se que no fue su intención hacerle daño y…

- Por favor, no debes decirle - dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de Kristoff - Anna no debe saber… no debes decirle...

- Pero Majestad….

- Prometelo…

-¡Ey! - dijo Anna con disgusto. Noto la mano de Elsa sobre la de Kristoff- ¿que pasa aquí? - agregó con algo de celo en la voz.

- Nada - replicó Elsa recomponiendo - solo estaba tratando de convencer a Kristoff que aceptara mudarse al palacio.

-SIIII - chillo Anna y se arrodilló al lado de Kristoff

- ¡SIIII! -salta del alegría Olaf- ¡Podríamos compartir el cuarto tu Sven y yo!

- Creo que Sven estará mas cómodo en el establo real Olaf - agrega Elsa

-¡Oh vamos Kristoff! ¡Di que si! - chilla Anna- podríamos comer todos los días juntos y nos quedaríamos charlando hasta tarde, y me ayudarías a distraer a Gerda mientras me robo los ..… je je - Se vuelve a su hermana- no es que siempre este robándome algo de la despensa, solo de vez en cuando y cuando Gerda se pone regañona.

- Creo que le diré a Gerda que deje de estar tan preocupada por los ratones que según recuerdo ella dijo "no entiendo, como dejan el queso de las trampas intactos pero aun así desaparecen todos los dulces"

- Oh, vamos Kristoff, ¿te mudaras?

- Lo pensare Anna, lo pensare

- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora que volvamos, Kai debe estar aún esperándome. - comenta la Reina.

- ¿Podrías llevarte mi caballo? Quiero volver con Kristoff en el trineo y ya que estamos, ¿podrías llevarte a esos dos también? - agregó la princesa mientras señalaba con el pulgar a sus espaldas.

- Me llevare el caballo, pero los guardias te escoltaran.

- Ouuuu

- ¡Yo también quiero ir en el trineo, yo también quiero ir en el trineo! saltaba Olaf

- Ouuuu - volvió a protestar Anna

Elsa lanzó una suave carcajada.

-Adelántense y díganle a Kai que no me tardo - dijo Elsa al tiempo que hacía una seña para que los guardias se acercaran.

- De acuerdo. Vamos Anna. Sven, por Dios santo ¿ya te comiste todas las zanahorias?

Anna monta al trineo de un salto mientras Kristoff sube a Olaf y poniéndose en el asiento del conductor ordena a Sven avanzar.

- Te esperamos en el palacio. - grita agitando la mano la princesa

Elsa sonríe al notar que los guardias de Anna, al darse cuenta que la princesa se alejaba en el trineo, vuelven corriendo tras sus pasos para subirse a sus caballos y tratar de darle alcance a todo galope.

- Pobres, tengo que recordar de decirle a Kai que les aumente el sueldo.

- Majestad - se cuadra uno de los soldados.

- Recojan todo y vamos a la ciudad.

- ¿A la ciudad Majestad?

- A la ciudad, quiero hacer una parada antes de volver al palacio.

Todos se quedaban atónitos sin dar crédito que era la reina misma la que estaba pasando a caballo.

Elsa devolvía con una sonrisa las reverencias

- Hemos llegado Alteza

- ¿Estas seguro que es aquí?

- Es lo que me han dicho Alteza.

Elsa se apeó y sonrió mientras se acercaba una niña con unas flores.

- Gracias cariño son prec…

De pronto sintió algo extraño. Como si una ola le golpeara. La sorprendió a tal punto que debió sostenerse del caballo. Era la misma sensación que había sentido más temprano en el despacho. Respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Esta bien Alteza? - se preocupo el soldado

- Si Capitán, no se preocupe, solo fue un simple mareo - mintió

- Deberíamos volver al palacio de inmediato.

- No, no. Estoy bien y esto solo tomara unos momentos - dijo mientras se dirigía a la pequeña puerta frente a ella, sin notar que del otro lado de la calle alguien le miraba muy fijamente.

La puerta se abrió de un chirrido y un hombre y una mujer se quedaron sin habla al ver a la Reina parada en la puerta-

- Buenas tardes. Me han dicho que Ustedes preparan los chocolates mas exquisitos que se puedan probar en todo Arendelle...

* * *

_**NdA: **_ Mi intención era publicar dos capítulos por vez, pero de alguna manera el capitulo 4 que termine y el 5 que estoy redondeando no están funcionando como quisiera narrativamente, por lo que me guardo el 4 a la espera de ver si o cambio el final del 4 o el principio del 5 (o directamente agrego algo intermedio convirtiendo el 5 en 6) pero no quiero demorar tanto en publicar, así que perdón pero por ahora un solo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 04 - Biscotis con Geitost

**BISCOTIS CON GEITOST**

* * *

- Vaya, vaya, pensé que ya estaría lejos de aquí para estas horas.

- El lugar ha resultado más interesante de lo que esperaba. Si aun esta libre, tomare esa habitación.

- Bien. El pago es por adelantado y solo cubre el desayuno que se sirve a las 7 de la mañana, el resto es pago aparte

- ¿7 de la mañana? ¿tan tarde?

-¿Tarde? ¡Ja! Más temprano solo se despiertan las gallinas. No importa, es a las 7, no voy a cambiar el horario por cada uno que se hospede.

- Bueno entonces lo tomaré luego de mi entr… de mi caminata matutina. Creo que esto cubrirá varios días la habitación, y esto por una comida mas al día -pone una pila de monedas de oro sobre el mostrador- y esto - agrega unas más - cubrirá alguna charla extra

- ¿charla?

- Digamos tengo algo de nostalgia y me vendría bien la platica.

- ¿Y de que quiere charlar?

- No lo se, de todo y de nada, un poco la historia del pueblo, sus costumbres, del anterior Rey…

Kristoff se despertó con pereza y se estiró cuan largo era. Aún no se acostumbraba a dormir todas las noches en una cama de verdad pero no se estaba quejando.

Restregándose los ojos se termino de desperezar y pudo ver por la ventana una de las torres del castillo. Suspiro con angustia. No podía dejar de pensar en Anna y la charla del día anterior. Todo el camino de regreso al castillo la joven no hizo más que hablar continuamente de cuan grandiosa era la idea que se mudara a palacio. Entre ella y Olaf habían ya organizado por lo menos veinte actividades diferentes que podían realizar juntos si él se mudaba, antes de tan siquiera terminar de cruzar el puente. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no había tenido corazón para decirle que no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea. Ya bastante se sentía molesto con su "título", por más que Elsa le hubiera recalcado sus méritos, para que encima le creyeran un parásito que se instalaba a vivir con la familia real. Suspiro nuevamente y se levantó para cambiarse.

- Buenos Dias Lord Master del hielo y distribuidor de Arendelle - dijo con burlona ceremonia el posadero

- Callate Thorsson

- Oooh… Lord Master se ha levantado sensible…. - dijo juntando los labios

- No se porque continuó alquilandote la habitacion - protesto

- ¡Ja! Porque es la única posada cercana al castillo y no quieres sacarle de encima el ojo a tu princesita ¿no?

Kristoff refunfuño, imagino comer nuevamente con los comentarios sarcásticos de siempre y se le fue totalmente el apetito.

- No tomaré el desayuno, solo dame las zanahorias -dice acercándose al mostrador

- ¡Ja! No cenas, no almuerzas y ahora no desayunas ¿te parece muy insulsa mi comida comparada a la de palacio? ¿Quieres que te ponga mantel con bordados y floreritos para que así te sientas cómodo?

Kristoff estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y tomando las zanahorias se dirigió a la puerta

- Aunque no tomes el desayuno no te lo descontare - gritó el posadero - algunos debemos trabajar en serio para obtener algo de oro.

El rubio se puso ciego de ira, pero aun así no quiso contestar. Salió como una tromba de la posada y giro con dirección al establo con tanto ímpetu que no vio que alguien venía en sentido contrario. Choco fuertemente con una joven y ambos terminaron rodando hasta mitad de la calle. La joven quedó bajo Kristoff y este se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus manos tartamudeando una disculpa. Ambos sintieron a la vez el ruido de una carreta acercándose y miraron en dirección al ruido dándose cuenta que estaban acostados justo en el camino de ella. La joven empujó a Kristoff con un rápido movimiento levantándolo y haciéndole rodar hacia un costado mientras que ella rodaba hacia el otro justo a tiempo para que la carreta con sus cuatro caballos pasara a toda velocidad por donde solo unos instantes atrás estaban ambos. Kristoff se paró y corrió a ayudar a la joven que ya también estaba incorporándose.

- Lo siento, yo no quería, es que yo salía y no vi…

La muchacha se quedó mirándolo fijamente casi con la boca abierta. Era solo un poco más baja que el rubio, y evidentemente por como logro levantar a Kristoff solo con un movimiento bastante fuerte, aunque tuviera apariencia algo desgarbada. Movió levemente la cabeza como llamándose a la realidad.

- No, no hay probl… - miro la boca de Kristoff - tu labio, esta sangrando dijo al tiempo que con el dedo pulgar limpiaba la sangre.

- Ouch..

- Oh, lo siento - dijo al tiempo que ella realizaba una empatica mueca de dolor -, siento haberte hecho doler y siento haberte golpeado tan fuerte, fue algo instintivo.

- Si, bueno, no hay problemas, de todos modos la culpa fue mía y de hecho si no hubieras... - La joven seguía mirándolo casi fascinada por lo que Kristoff empezó a sentirse incómodo - Bueno, yo, yo… debo irme -recoge las zanahorias - es que debo darle de comer a mi reno… tu.. ¿tu estas bien no?

- Si, no ha sido nada. Prácticamente no lo he sentido.

- ¿No? - dijo extrañado repasando mentalmente todos los lugares donde el estaba adolorido - si bueno, tienes razón, no ha sido nada, ejem… bueno, debo irme… adios.

- Si Adios.

Kristoff se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. A medio camino se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se había presentado o preguntado el nombre a la muchacha, pero prefirió agachar la cabeza y llegar lo antes posible al establo. La joven seguía al borde de la calle mirándole alejarse y solo repitiendo para sí "es increíble… ¿cómo será posible que...?"

Anna se despertó, o mejor dicho se incorporo en la cama sin despertarse del todo al oír los golpes de su puerta.

- Alteza, alteza, ya es hora de levantarse.

-Pero si ya estoy levantada, solo estoy medit….

- Alteza, su hermana le espera en el comedor…

- Mi hermana me espera en el come… - repetía aún dormida ¿para que me espera?

- Alteza, el desayuno ya esta listo, Gerda preparo biscotis con geitost solo para Usted alteza

- ¡Geitost! - grito al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto totalmente despierta.

Elsa aprovechaba el tiempo leyendo unos papeles que había hecho traer al comedor. Cada vez era mas y mas la cantidad de documentos que requerían su atención. Reportes económicos, informes disciplinarios de soldados por dormirse en la guardia, los cuales eran inusualmente frecuentes los últimos días. Balances de cosecha y minucias de palacio. A veces algunos podía resultar muy triviales pero Elsa sabía que era su deber prestar igual interés a cada uno de los documentos. Le llamó la atención en particular como había aumentado los informes de personas desaparecida los últimos meses, frunció el ceño. al tiempo que levantaba la vista para observar la silla aún vacía al otro extremo de la larga mesa y suspiró. . Olaf estaba sentado a su lado en el suelo, pero en lo absoluto era una silenciosa compañía, lo que a veces le podía llegar a desconcentrar. .

- ¿Puedo probarlo ya?

- Aun no.

- Pero huele muy bien.

- Lo se, pero esperaremos a Anna

- Tengo hambre.

- No tienes estomago, no puedes tener hambre.

- Ok, no tengo hambre, pero quiero probarlo.

- Lo harás cuando Anna baje - deja el documento - y aun asi, no estoy del todo segura del efecto que pueda hacer en ti el café caliente.

- No hay problema, tengo mi nube personal, dice señalando sobre su cabeza.

- Bien, supongo que sí, pero de todas maneras, solo una pequeña probada.

- Si es solo una probada ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?.

- No, ya te he dicho que esperaremos a An…. - de pronto se escucha un fuerte ruido metálico desde el pasillo, evidentemente alguien volvió a llevarse por delante una de las armaduras - bien, no te preocupes, creo que ya esta llegando.

Anna entró dando tumbos al comedor y frotándose uno de los brazos.

- ¡Buenos dias! -

Se abalanzó sobre su hermana y le abrazo. Si bien Elsa adoraba los abrazos de Anna no podía dejar de sentirse algo incómoda tras tantos años de no tener contacto con nadie, ni aun con sus padres.

- ¡Buenos Dias! - Grita Olaf al tiempo que abraza las piernas de Anna con tanto ímpetu que casi le hace caer. - ¿podemos empezar el desayuno ya? Se esta enfriando mi café.

Anna ríe y mira su lugar en la mesa. Suspira y se va a sentar seguida de cerca por el muñeco. Elsa con un ademán indica que empiecen a servir. La pelirroja observa a su hermana al otro extremo del comedor con la mirada fija en unos papeles y resopla, se para, toma su silla y la arrastra por todo el largo de la mesa. Elsa al principio no da importancia pero cuando el ruido de madera contra el piso continúa levanta la vista y ve a su hermana acercándose con la silla acuesta.

- ¿Que… que haces?

- Pretendo desayunar junto a mi hermana.

- Estamos desayunando juntas -dice extrañada

- No, estamos desayunando en la misma habitacion, no juntas.

- Anna, no creo que sea conveniente…

- ¿Que? ¿Tienes miedo que me coma todos tus biscotis?

- ¡Biscotis! ¡También quiero probar! ¿que son los biscotis?

- No Olaf, no comerás biscotis, y no Anna, no temo eso, pero estos han sido por años nuestros lugares.

- Creo que ya no es necesario que te sientes sola en la otra punta de la mesa Elsa.

- Es difícil cambiar las costumbres Anna. - baja la vista - Ademas, aun no estoy segura de poder controlar del todo…

- ¿Tus poderes? Tengo un muñeco de nieve parlante saltando alrededor todo el dia, creo que podré manejar un poco más de hielo Elsa.

- Oye, yo no salto. Yo solo girooo y me deslizooo con gracia - dijo al tiempo que daba vueltas.

Anna y Elsa rieron a la par.

- De acuerdo, siéntate aquí, al lado mío - dijo con una sonrisa - aunque creo que pensandolo bien - toma su platos de biscotis- esto estará más seguro si lo pongo del otro lado - dice al tiempo que suelta una carcajada.

Kristoff , ya siendo entrada la tarde, había llegado con Sven al establo real de regreso de la montaña con intención de dejarlo alli mientras se pasaba el resto del dia con Anna. El reno enseguida corrió al espacio que tenía asignado para devorar la mezcla especialmente preparada para el del comedero.

- Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo…_ es que es exquisito_ -dijo Kristoff con la voz que siempre simulaba ser la de Sven - lo se muchacho, lo se…- le quita el arnés, sin que el reno deje de comer y comienza a acariciarle el lomo - ¿te gustaría mudarte aquí permanentemente no?; _oh si… sería fantástico ¿porque no lo hacemos? …_ no es tan fácil Sven… no es tan fácil…

Anna que a través de una ventana les había visto pasar con dirección al establo había corrido para alcanzarlos, no sin antes convencer a Olaf que Gerda estaria encantada de darle biscotis para así sacárselo de encima. Justo llega a la puerta para oír el monólogo que pretendía ser conversación y se queda allí parada sonriendo con ternura y escuchando.

-_ ¿Es que no quieres estar con Anna?_… Si Sven, adoro estar con Anna y quisiera estar todo el dia con ella - el corazón de la princesa comenzó a latir fuertemente - pero no puedo dejar de sentir que lo hacen por lastima…_ Elsa te dijo que te lo habías ganado…_ No Sven, ella cree que me lo gane,_ pero es la reina si lo dice debe tener razón…_ por mas que sea la reina no quiere decir que siempre tiene razón. Puede equivocarse igual, por ejemplo se esta equivocando y de una manera muy grande al ocultarle a Anna …

- ¿Ocultarme que? Pregunto Anna completamente sorprendida por el comentario.

Kristoff por poco se desmaya al darse cuenta que Anna le estaba escuchando.

- ¡Anna! No te haba oído, buenas tardes luces herm…

- No cambies de tema ¿ocultarme que?

- ¿Ocultarte que? - trata de fingir ignorancia, aunque lo hacía fatalmente

- ¡Kristoff! Te oí cuando decías que Elsa estaba equivocada en ocultarme algo

- No, te habrá parecido…

- Que parecido, ni parecido, ¡he oído muy bien lo que dijiste!.

- Anna, yo, yo no pue… prometí…

- ¿Prometiste? ¿a quien? ¿a Elsa? ¿ Eso era lo que te estaba pidiendo en verdad ayer no? ¿Que es tan secreto para que ustedes dos estén dándose promesas a mis espaldas?

- Anna yo no puedo, ella solo dijo…

- ¿Que te dijo?

- Anna, por favor… -rogó

- Ok, si tu no puedes hablar… pues iré con la que sí puede…

- No Anna, espera - Fue inútil, la pelirroja corrió tan velozmente que casi había alcanzando la escalinata de entrada a palacio para cuando Kristoff llegó a la puerta del establo. - Rayos, ahora si que me matara.

Elsa estaba en su despacho cuestionándose si no era mejor trabajar en la sala de reuniones aunque estuviera ella sola, pues nuevamente sentía esa extraña sensación que le molestaba tanto. Miro la caja de bombones a un costado del escritorio y recordó como se había sentido de igual manera en la ciudad. Entonces no debía ser el despacho. También notaba que se le hacia más y más difícil contener su poder. Si se distraía comenzaba a helarse aquello que estaba tocando. Por un momento le recordó esos años de la adolescencia, cuando ya pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, solo para descubrir que su poder había crecido y debía encontrar nuevamente maneras de controlarlo. Quizás eso era, quizás sus poderes estaban creciendo otra vez. ¿Que ocurriría si continuaba haciéndolo? ¿Llegaría al punto que no podría retenerlos? ¿se saldría su vida de control otra vez? ¿Volvería a congelar todo de nuevo? ¿volvería a herir a Anna? Por seguridad ¿debería comenzar a usar sus guantes? No,negó con la cabeza, ahora podía controlarlo, debía hacerlo, tenía que estar convencida de eso. Volver a usar los guantes seria admitir que estaba otra vez dejándose ganar por el miedo. Ahora sabía como debía controlarlo. ¿Pero si por accidente pasaba algo? Recordó esa noche de niña. Como había caído sin querer y entonces….

- ¡QUE ME ESTAS OCULTADO!

Por un momento Elsa creyó que la voz de Anna resonaba solo en su cabeza reclamándole al recordar el accidente, pero se sobresalto al notar que había sido su hermana en persona la que había entrado gritando y casi sin aliento, abriendo de un golpe la puerta del despacho y haciendo la pregunta.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Se que me estas ocultando algo, lo sé, oí a Kristoff charlando con Sven sobre eso.

- ¿Charlando con el reno? -miró extrañada - ¿con el reno? - volvió a repetir

- No cambies de tema. Se que me ocultas algo y quiero saber que.

- Anna yo no estoy…

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás ocultándome nada…

Elsa por un momento sostuvo la mirada, pero terminó bajándola.

- Anna, por favor, no me obligues, no es algo que quiera admitir delante de ti…

- ¿Admitir? ¿algo que no quieres admitir delante de mi? - Anna endereza su espalda y el dolor se refleja en su voz - ¿No admitir delante mío lo que ya se?

- ¿Saber? - se le entre cortó la voz - ¿Los sabes?

- Estaba ahí ¿lo recuerdas?

- Yo lo recuerdo… pero... ¿tu lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo. Estábamos las dos solas, juntas en el balcón y tu me volviste a apartar, me volviste echar de tu lado

- ¿Que? - pregunta confundida- ¿Apartar? ¿pero de que estas hablando?

- En tu castillo de hielo. Eso es de lo que Kristoff hablaba porque se lo contaste, pero era yo la estaba ahí, no necesito que me digas nada para saber.

- No Anna, estas equivocada…

- ¿Equivocada? ¿En que me equivoco? ¿En que jamas te vi tan feliz como cuando estabas sola y alejada de todos? ¿En que te transformaste completamente y estabas completamente orgullosa de eso? ¿En que preferías estar en la cima de esa montaña sola, dejando a todos atrás, incluso a mi? ¿En que admitiste que nunca te sentiste tan libre en tu vida?

- Anna…

- Diablos Elsa. - su tono de voz iba elevándose - Me hiciste arrojar por un monstruo de nieve Yo quería estar ahí para ti y tu solo me apartaste lo más lejos que pudiste.

- Te aparte porque te había lastimado...

- Mentira - grita- Por lo menos ten la decencia de no mentir. Cuando me lanzaste de tu castillo no sabias que me habías alcanzado con tu poder. Me apartaste porque preferías estar sola.

- Anna yo…

- No digas nada, como veras no necesito digas nada para saber…

- Es que no sabes….

- ¿Que no se? ¿que por años te alejaste? ¿que me hicieron crecer sin nada más que cuadros y puertas cerradas a mi alrededor?

- Anna nuestro Padre…

- No metas a papa en esto De niñas eramos lo mas unidas que dos hermanas pueden ser, aunque papá dijera que no, tu deberías habérmelo contado. ¿Cuántos secretos teníamos que nadie más que nosotras sabía? Solo que cuando aparecieron tus poderes lo quisiste guardar para ti. Preferiste estar sola, pero no te diste cuenta que me dejaste sola a mi.

- Anna… -sollozo Elsa

- Ese día, - Anna le dio la espalda mirando de frente el retrato de su padre - en el sepelio, ¿sabes lo que fue que no estuvieras a mi lado? ¿Sabes lo que fue tener que estar allí parada sola, completamente sola. Tuve que llevar el duelo de nuestros padres frente a todo el pueblo y tratar de ser fuerte por mi misma Elsa, Maldición. Ese día, vine a tu puerta como siempre, te clame como siempre y solo escuche silencio de tu lado, como siempre. ¿Te querías aislar del mundo porque podías hacer un poco de hielo? Gran cosa. -bajo su cabeza y la tristeza de su voz era casi palpable - Yo hubiera comprendido. Yo merecia saber, Elsa. Yo tenía derecho a saber.

- Anna, no tienes idea de lo que hablas…

-No, no debo tener idea, solo he pasado toda mi vida golpeando una puerta sin respuesta. - se volvió a mirar a su hermana - Y por lo que parece aun lo estoy haciendo. - se da media vuelta y dirige al pasillo, pero a medio camino se detiene- responderme aunque más no sea una cosa, si Hans no te hubiera capturado ¿aun estarías en tu castillo?

Elsa cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó su mejilla. La pregunta le golpeó de lleno porque era lo que ella misma se había preguntado y respondido con mentiras mil veces, pues sabía que el peso de la respuesta era demasiado para su alma y también sabía que destrozaría el corazón de Anna, pero suspiro y por esa vez dijo la verdad que no había quería admitir antes….

- Si - tragó saliva - Lo más probable es que si.

- Bien - Anna cerró los ojos y trató de contener el llanto -, era lo que quería saber. Elsa, no quiero una relación de media hermana. Sabes que te amo a pesar de todo. Siempre he tratado de ignorar tu reticencia y tratarte como cuando eramos las mas grandes compañeras, pero no puedo seguir siendo yo la que siempre esté acercando la silla . Si alguna vez decides abrirte conmigo, si alguna vez decides intentar reconstruir lo que teníamos, , aquí estaré. Te recuerdo que la puerta siempre estuvo con llave de tu lado, no del mio.

Anna no puede contener más el llanto y sale corriendo golpeando la puerta del despacho tras de sí. Elsa instintivamente se levanta con intención de ir tras ella, pero se queda parada en el lugar. Las lagrimas también corren por su mejillas y un sollozo la ahoga. Mira su mano apoyada en el borde del escritorio y nota que este comenzó a congelarse. Se abraza a sí misma y se dirige a uno de los ventanales. Se siente enferma. Enferma por esa sensación que le acompaña hace días, pero también enferma por sentirse culpable de todo el dolor de Anna. Su hermana había abierto su corazón y ella solo pudo balbucear medias excusas. Estaba furiosa con ella misma. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar sin tan siquiera notar el bulto tras la cortina del ventanal. Se volvió con intención de sentarse pero solo logro hacer unos pocos pasos. Por detrás una fuerza contundente la golpea desmayandole al instante.

- Maldición. - resuena la protesta de quien hace un momento estaba ocultándose tras las cortinas y ahora se encontraba mirando en el piso a la inconsciente reina de Arendelle.


	6. Capitulo 05 - Sacrificios

**SACRIFICIOS**

* * *

Elsa se recobró poco a poco. Levantó su cabeza y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello que le hizo emitir un débil quejido. Abrió los ojos, pero le tomó unos instantes poder enfocar y distinguir el retrato de su padre frente suyo. Ya completamente lúcida trato de moverse solo para darse cuenta que estaba fuertemente atada en su silla, incluyendo brazos y manos. Trato de zafarse pero solo consiguió sentir el dolor del roce de las ataduras que le oprimían.

-Era hora. Empezaba a creer que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

La reina se sobresaltó y miro en dirección a la voz. Solo pudo distinguir una rubia cabellera de mujer, la cual cubría su rostro con una mano apoyada en la frente sentada delante del tablero de ajedrez, totalmente compenetrada en solitario juego.

- No gaste energía en llamar a los guardias. Aún queda un buen rato para el recambio y que descubran que están dormidos.

Su voz era suave y monótona. Elsa trato nuevamente de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

- Es inútil - dijo mientras movía una pieza - solo lograra lastimarse.

- Suéltame - ordena furiosa Elsa mientras se retuerce y las ataduras se van cubriendo de hielo

- Aha, aha, ahaa – dice quien le había atado, al tiempo que movía negativamente un dedo. Levanto la vista y Elsa puede ver el rostro de su atacante. Era joven, muy joven de rasgos suaves pero comunes. En medio de una multitud seguramente hubiera pasado desapercibida. Su aparente juventud contrarrestada con su actitud, la que parecía serena y decidida, mucho más madura para la edad que aparentaba. Elsa pudo notar una media sonrisa burlona y unos ojos grises violáceos de mirada profunda que la observa con algo de altanería - Espero que los estandartes que tenía colgados a sus espaldas no tuvieran un valor sentimental. Sabrá disculpar que hice jirones de ellos, pero necesitaba algo que fuera lo suficientemente difícil congelar. No queremos ataduras que pueda romperse con facilidad ¿no? - Vuelve a bajar la vista al tablero - He estado tratando de encontrar la manera de romper esta defensa sin sacrificar más que una pieza, mmmm ¿Que opina? puedo entregar mi alfil, lo que daría a vía libre a la rei... - vuelve a observar a Elsa - Oh perdón, ¿Usted juega Alteza o este tablero es solo adorno?

- ¿Quién eres?

La joven agita levemente la cabeza y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla al tiempo que cruza sus brazos.

- Alteza, alteza. Debe siempre tratar de obtener respuestas que le sean totalmente útiles. Decirle quien soy solo le conseguiría un nombre. Ahora por otra parte –gesticula con una mano - si me preguntara que busco…

- ¿Que buscas entonces?

La joven se paró y rodeando la mesa del tablero se sienta al borde de ella.

- Busco cumplir, no... más bien, debo cumplir con un encargo. Vera aquí hay una inusual... ¿cómo diría?... situación y digamos que me envió alguien que aún no puede entender como se le escapó de sus manos.

- ¿Hans? -abre los ojos- Hans te envió - repite con odio.

- Mmmm, prefiero no revelar tanto, pero si usted lo dices.- Acercándose, se para frente al escritorio y apoya sus manos en él. Era bastante alta, por lo que debió reclinarse para quedar al mismo nivel visual de Elsa.

- ¿Sabe? Me cae simpática Alteza, y vamos a ser sinceras, ese poder que tiene es bastante... ¿cómo dijo ese niño en el pueblo? "espectacular", quizás en vez de sacarle del mapa, por decirlo de alguna manera, podríamos llegar a encontrar juntas otra solución.

Elsa sonríe con una mueca. Una simple mercenaria.

- ¿Quieres oro no? Di el precio.

- Tsk Tsk Tsk. Querer comprarme con oro… Que mala impresión debe tener de mi Alteza.

- No creo poder tener otra.

- Ouch. ¿Debo ofenderme? -dice sonriendo al tiempo que se cruzando los brazos- Aunque en verdad tendría que ofenderme por tomarme por una tonta sin visión, que aceptaría solo oro cuando existen posibilidades mucho más… interesantes.

Le da la espalda y vuelve a acercarse al tablero de ajedrez.

- La riqueza va y viene Alteza. -mueve una pieza - Pero con un poder como el suyo se puede llegar a conseguirse muchas cosas, aún más valiosas que el oro.

- Pues si pretendes mi poder, siento decirte que hasta donde yo sé no es transferible.

La joven vuelve a sonreír levemente.

- Y seguimos pensando en transacciones. - vuelve a mover la cabeza - Alteza, la hacía más imaginativa.

- Si no quieres oro y sabes que no puedes obtener mi poder, no veo entonces que pretendes.

La joven mueve otra pieza del tablero

- Siempre se puede tratar de encontrar una solución, una que deje a la mayoría conforme y por lo que he oído - vuelve a sentarse frente al tablero - en este caso - mueve una pieza y retira el alfil blanco - Usted puede llegar a estar tan conforme con el trato como el que más. Podría al fin obtener lo que tanto ansia - la joven clavo en la reina una mirada que parecía perforarla – libertad.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Alteza, no disimule conmigo. Creo, no, estoy segura que si le darían a elegir preferiría una vida tranquila y solitaria a -señala con la mano a su alrededor- este castillo. Una vida sin las ataduras de las obligaciones y las pompas de una corte. - Elsa gira su cabeza desviando la mirada - Una vida en algún lugar, donde se sintiera completamente libre. Donde pudiera ser y hacer lo que le plazca. Lo que anhela con cada fibra de su ser alteza es esa libertad. ¿O me equivoco? - mueve la reina blanca - Una libertad que por ahora solo con mi ayuda puede obtener.

- Y como pretendes lograr eso.

- Digamos que para empezar, como dije, tendremos que buscar juntas una solución que conformes a todos, principalmente a quien respondo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vera, podría disfrazar el no haber cumplido el encargo creando una situación en la que haya sido imposible cumplirlo directamente. Usted saldrá viva de esto y quedará libre para hacer lo que quiera. Sin ataduras, sin obligaciones, sin necesidad de mirar atrás y esperar que alguien le reclame.

- ¿Y qué pretendes ganar tú?

- Digamos que si bien no de la manera esperada, pero a la larga se me recompensará por solucionar el problema por una parte y por otra alguien - se adelanta un poco reclinándose en su asiento - con un gran, gran, potencial me deberá un muy gran, gran favor, por lo que no dudo esta persona estará dispuesta a digamos, colaborar cada vez que se lo solicite.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Por un segundo el rostro de la joven se tensó y apretó su mandíbula fuertemente, pero luego volvió a tener una expresión burlona y un tono jocoso.

- Veamos, esto me entusiasma- se frota las manos y parándose comienza a caminar de un lado a otro frente al escritorio - ¿Qué le parece esto?. Empezare diciendo que vine a Arendelle y luego de investigar un poco, logré introducirme a palacio para "terminar con el problema" solo que resultó que su poder era mucho más grande de lo esperado, ahí entra usted en la historia - a medida que hablaba gesticulaba e impostaba su voz como quien relata un cuento a una audiencia - por lo que me presentó dura batalla. Claro que yo venía bien preparada y luchamos encarnizadamente, disculpe si podre llegar a alardear un poco en esta parte, pero considerando todo lo que me regañaran por no cumplir el objetivo primario, creo que me lo merezco, -cambia el tono - solo para que finalmente en un acto desesperado usted congelo el reino, ya lo hizo así que la credibilidad no es problema, convirtiendo todo Arendelle en la montaña de hielo solido más grande jamás vista, quedando atrapada en su interior y de la que yo apenas y de milagro pude escapar. taraaara ¿Qué le parece? - Se vuelve entusiasmada a mirar a Elsa.

- ¿congelar todo Arendelle?

- Si, si. Pero esta vez deberá ser algo más contundente ¿entiende no? No solo un "invierno eterno", no, no, congelarlo completamente, palacio, ciudad, animales, habitantes.

- ¡Esta loca! - grita Elsa desesperada

- Vamos alteza, no diga que no puede hacerlo, me han comentado que puede crear edificios enteros de hielo. Piénselo, en definitiva, congelando el reino se termina sus problemas, no deberá preocuparse más por sus "deberes" Además si la creen muerta ya no estará obligada a rendir cuentas a nadie. Tendrá la libertad que tanto ansia, deberá ser discreta un tiempo, eso sí, pero yo puedo ayudarla a encontrar un lugar donde pasar totalmente desapercibida.

- No, no, es imposible, eso no pasara jamás, JAMAS.

- Pero es la única opción que tiene. Alteza. - Dice con un tono condescendiente primeramente, pero luego su voz y su mirada se vuelven más duras y profundas - Esta "situación" terminara hoy, -golpea con un dedo el escritorio - o la termino yo de una forma definitiva, o lo termina usted y de una manera en que salimos ganando las dos.

- No lo hare, nunca. NUNCA. - Los brazos de Elsa estaban ya lastimados, pero ella no los sentía, solo continuaba tratando de zafarse, al tiempo que las ataduras comenzaban a congelarse más y más.

- Si quiere seguir viva, lo hará. Es la única opción, una gran montaña de hielo que logre su libertad. No hay otra manera de convencer a todos que el problema "se solucionó" Por un tiempo todos hablarán del "monstruo" que se congeló a sí misma junto a su el reino y a su hermana pero lue...

- ¿¡Hermana!?

- Creí que era obvio, - agrego la joven con tono extrañado - si congela a Arendelle deberá congelar a todo el mundo, su hermana incluida. Puedo ayudarla a hacerla desaparecer a Usted, pero solo a Usted.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sin saber de dónde provenían tantas fuerzas, helo las ligaduras que se rompieron sin más y con una rabia que jamás había sentido lanzo una ráfaga de poder que le cegó a ella misma por un instante. Cuando se disipo la luz la joven estaba tan solo allí parada con su mano en alto sosteniendo una esfera brillante.

- Lección número uno: no lances tanto poder en lugares cerrados, puede rebotar y terminar golpeándote a ti. - observa la esfera - Vaya que eso ha sido intenso, debes estar furiosa -dijo arrastrando la última palabra - me está costando bastante controlarlo - baja un poco la esfera hasta sostenerla delante suyo entre ambas manos y se concentra con evidente esfuerzo. La esfera poco a poco va perdiendo su brillo y volviéndose más sólida hasta convertirse en una pelota de hielo macizo que cae pesadamente al suelo.

Se sienta en uno de los sillones con evidencias de estar agotada

- Uff, que duro fue eso. Hazme un favor, si vas a lanzarme otra cosa dame cinco minutos para recobrar el aliento, ¿si?

Elsa estaba sorprendida pero instintivamente mueve sus brazos para atacar nuevamente.

Su contrincante solo realiza un leve movimiento con una mano y Elsa siente como es empujada por una fría onda que la lanza hacia atrás hasta su silla, sentándola al golpear en ella y unos gruesos grilletes de hielo aparecen en un instante inmovilizan sus manos en los apoyabrazos.

- Te pedí cinco minutos - replica con algo de enfado- Bueno, reconozco que con la ira que sientes de ser algo difícil contenerse.

- Tu, tu... también pued...

- Shhhhh, es un secreto. -dice al tiempo que se lleva un dedo a los labios - y bastante difícil de ocultar por cierto. Quizás ahora comprendes porque me caes simpática. Imagina lo que podríamos llegar a lograr juntas. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Podremos utilizar nuestro poder sin ningún temor a ser descubiertas. Cuando empiecen a sospechar de ti podre, digamos distraer la atención yo y viceversa. Nos cubriremos las espaldas una a la otra. Bien - se para y rodeando el escritorio se acerca a la reina y apoya una mano en el respaldo de la silla - ya que tenemos las cartas sobre la mesa, volvamos a nuestro asunto. Opciones: Arendelle, Hermana, montaña de hielo, libertada o yo...

- Mátame - dijo la reina serenamente

- ¿Qué?

- Mátame. Nunca, haré lo que me pides. Prefiero morir aquí y ahora que vivir una vida habiendo pagado ese precio. - se voltea a mirarla con odio -

- ¿Estas segura? Piénsalo bien, tendrás la libertad que tanto deseas.

- Mátame Me ofreces una libertad que creía ansiar, pero lo único que ansió en este momento es liberar a mi pueblo, a mi hermana de ti. Seria capaz ahora mismo de terminar contigo con mis propias manos para salvarlos -replica con furia - pero si no puedo salvarlos con mis poderes, lo hare con mi vida. Si ese es el precio porque los dejes en paz pues entonces pagare gustosa. Mátame, MATAME porque jamás, escuchaste, jamás aceptare lo que me propones. - baja la vista - solo te ruego que luego de hacerlo te vayas sin dañar a nadie más, es mi único pedido.

- Bien, si esa es tu elección.

Elsa cierra los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Por un instante recuerda la última conversación con Anna y le duele el alma. Debería haber corrido tras ella, debería haberle dicho. Ahora ya era tarde. Solo esperaba que de alguna manera Anna comprendiera, que de alguna manera Anna llegara a saber, que de alguna manera le perdonara, que encontrara la forma de continuar sola, de sanar… También pensó en Arendelle y deseo de corazón que Anna llegara a ser la soberana que el pueblo necesitaba, que el pueblo merecía. Elsa se extrañó. Nada había pasado ¿Es que ya le había matado y no lo sintió? ¿Era eso morir? … De pronto noto que podía moverse, sus manos estaban libres. Abrió los ojos solo para ver a la joven sentada en uno de los sillones, abatida y cansada pero con expresión aliviada.

- Por un minuto me llegaste a preocupar, en serio. Cuando parecías tentada a aceptar el trato, me desespere bastante. Fue un gran alivio cuando no aceptaste. Pero de todos modos, aunque fuera evidente que no harías lo que te pedía, no sabía si estabas dispuesta a morir después de todo.

- No..no entiendo.

- Te estaba probando, te estuve investigando hace un tiempo y tenía que saber si eras capaz de dar tu vida por tu reino y tu familia.

- Pero dijiste que te envió Hans para…

- No, yo no dije eso, tú lo dijiste. -le señalo con un dedo - Y debo decir que llenaste un hueco en la historia que no tenia del todo resuelto. - Elsa la mira incrédula sin comprender, la joven suspira con un gesto de fastidio - No conozco a ningún Hans, aunque ciertamente me intriga este Hans, he oído versiones que van desde ser santo hasta un asesino usurpador.

- ¿Entonces no te enviaron terminar conmigo?

- Bueno, digamos que esa parte de la historia es parcialmente cierta, aunque un poco, un poco bastante, más complicada de lo que parece a primera vista. -se incorpora en el sillón - ¿Te molesta si tomo unos chocolates? debo recuperar energía. -dice mientras saca unos bombones de la caja, y se vuelve a recostar en su asiento - mmmm ¡por todas las estrellas! son exquisitos - suspira saboreando.

Elsa estaba cada vez más confundida, no sabía si la muchacha continuaba con un sádico juego o en verdad no quería matarle. La miro de arriba abajo tratando de discernir si podía confiar en ella o no y por muy extraño que le pareciera de pronto se sintió segura y se dio cuenta que en verdad, jamás llego a sentir miedo de la joven.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

- Necesitaba saber.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Necesitaba saber que te importaba alguien o algo más que tú misma. Necesitaba saber si aceptarías pagar el precio por salvar a alguien más. Necesitaba ponerte al borde de un barranco y saber si estabas dispuesta a saltar, pero también necesitaba saber si estabas dispuesta a pelear por no hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eras mi única esperanza. – de pronto su mirada se nublo. Sus ojos se volvieron más grises y su voz parecía entrecortada - En camino hacia aquí las había perdido todas. -Elsa no pudo distinguir si era tristeza o furia lo que reflejaba su rostro al decirlo - continúe con la misión que se me encomendó mas por no saber qué hacer que por otra cosa – dijo al tiempo que levantaba sus hombros - Continúe porque necesitaba aferrarme a algo. Entonces cuando fui escuchando sobre la magnitud de tu poder empecé a pensar que podría llegar a haber una salida. Todas las historias sobre lo que podías hacer ciertamente eran fantásticas y quería autoconverseme que exageradas. Hasta que logre estar cerca tuyo y sentí tu poder y comprendí cuán grande era.

- ¿Sentir? ¿puedes sentir mi poder? … -Elsa abre los ojos comprendiendo las sensaciones de los últimos días - ¡Puedo sentir tu poder!

- Si… es reciproco ¿es algo molesto no? -dice con una mueca al tiempo que toma otro chocolate – Una sensación difícil de explicar, supongo que todo será acostumbrarse. Al principio de lejos creí que era mi propia ansiedad que me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero en cuanto te tuve más cerca note de inmediato no solo tu poder sino cuanto aumentaba el mío. Eso me lleno de esperanzas. No tienes ni idea cuánto. Sabía que ahora tenía una chance, pero debía estar segura no solo de lo que podías hacer, sino de ti. Debía saber si serias parte del problema o de la solución antes de solo pensar cómo prepararnos.

- ¿Prepararnos? ¿Prepararnos para qué?

- Para la guerra, su majestad, para la guerra.

* * *

_**NdA.**_ Primeramente, agradezco de corazón cada comentario. En verdad es gratificante saber que alguien más disfruta leyendo lo que yo disfruto escribiendo.

Segundo. No hubo manera de hacer narrativamente coherente los capítulos, (eso pasa cuando tienes escenas sueltas pululando por ahi y segun la cronologia de la historia debes si o si utilizar en determinado lugar y cuando te enganchas en una escena la escribes entera y despues no te encaja) asi que prácticamente reescribi (aunque el "espíritu e intención" quedaron) estos capítulos. No prometo nada, pero tratare de aunque sea publicar un capitulo en solo un par de dias.

Ah, un comentario al margen. El grueso de la historia esta escrita (no en piedra, pero bueno…) por lo que existen muchas cosas que parecen comentadas al pasar o sin sentido que luego tomarán relevancia. No desesperen y tengan paciencia, no es que este escribiendo sin ton ni son, aunque así lo parezca (pero seria bueno alguna crítica que haga notar si algo esta mal)


	7. Capitulo 06 - Solo el tiempo dirá

** SOLO EL TIEMPO DIRÁ**

* * *

- Alteza, por favor, no puede decirme que crea una palabra de lo que está diciendo

- No tengo motivos para pensar que es mentira.

- No tiene motivos para pensar que es verdad - replica casi con desesperación el senescal.

.- Kai, no puedo arriesgarme a que sea verdad y no haberle creído.

- ¿Y va a creerle y arriesgarse a que no lo sea?

- Si es verdad, Arendelle entero está en peligro, si es mentira, solo yo lo estaré.

- No puedo permitirlo- dice firmemente- Alteza es mi deber como senescal, mi deber como el amigo de su padre evitar que siga adelante con esta locura.

- Y es mi deber como soberana de Arendelle hacer lo que crea mejor para mi pueblo, y ante las posibilidades, ir con ella es la única forma de asegurarme que estén a salvo - dice al tiempo que señala con una mano a la joven rubia sentada en uno de los sillones.

Kai mira a la joven con desprecio

- Permítame dudar de de esta, esta ... joven - dijo con un mohín - aparecida de la nada y con una historia fantástica sin ninguna prueba de que sea verdad. Y aunque lo fuera, ¿qué puede hacer pensar que se encuentra más capacitada para manejar la situación que todo su ejército? ¿Qué experiencia puede tener, en comparación con generales de carrera?, ¿qué edad puede tener para consid… ?

La joven sonríe

- Para empezar, no se pregunta la edad a una dama Lord Senescal, para continuar, sin desmerecer a su ejército, he entrado y salido de este castillo a antojo bajo las narices de sus guardias…

- Durmiéndolos

- ...como sea, lo he hecho y nadie ni siquiera sospecho y sobre experiencia y conocimiento de lo que se viene, le puedo asegurar que comparado a la que pueda tener sus generales soy lo más cercano a todo una experta que pueda obtener.

Desesperado el Senescal se vuelve a la Reina

- Alteza, se lo ruego, se lo suplico, recapacite.

- Kai, lo siento, pero no te llame para pedirte tu consejo, te llame para informarte mi decisión.

- Al menos lleve una escolta

- No, no pondré a nadie en riesgo. Si es verdad todo esto, cualquier ejército es inútil. Solo yo tengo posibilidades de hacerle frente. Y aun si no pudiera, por lo menos, lejos de Arendelle evitare que quede en medio del fuego cruzado.

- Fuego cruzado, - ríe sonoramente - suena irónico, pero bueno supongo que es una manera de decir - comenta la joven.

- Veo que toda la situación le resulta divertida - dice con desprecio Kai

- Le puedo decir que la situación puede resultarme de todo menos divertida Lord Senescal - se para y le mira a los ojos - Para que quede claro, si le preocupa la seguridad de su reina, le puedo asegurar que de haber sido mi intención, hubiera podido raptarla o matarla y estar fuera del reino antes siquiera que usted terminara de darse cuenta que demonios paso. Así que Lord Senescal -remarcaba cada palabra - espero de Usted por lo menos el beneficio de la duda, considerando todo lo que pongo en juego.

- En lo que a mí respecta, lo único que está poniendo en juego es la vida de la reina. ¿Quién me asegura que no es todo un plan para llevarla dócilmente a una trampa alejándola de la seguridad de palacio?

- ¿Quiere que le demuestre cuan buena puede resultar la seguridad de palacio? -la joven cada vez se iba acercando más al senescal y Elsa pudo notar como la mano de la muchacha iba crispándose -puedo demostrarle en un segundo donde quedan usted y sus guar …

- ¡Basta! Lo último que se necesita es un enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Kai, te repito, la decisión está tomada. Da las ordenes necesarias para que realicen todos los preparativos y partir lo antes posible y vuelve a que arreglemos el funcionamiento del reino en caso…- no termino la frase sabiendo que de hacerlo se le quebraría la voz.

- Alteza no permitiré…

- Kai, Preferiría que comprendieras y me acompañaras en la decisión que he tomado convencido pero si tengo que imponer mi autoridad, lo hare. -cambia el tono - Te he dado una orden, y lo único que espero es que sea cumplida.

El senescal se pone firme y su cara se endurece.

- Lo que su majestad ordene, con su permiso me retiro a cumplir su voluntad.

Elsa lo ve marcharse y apoya la frente en una mano con angustia.

- Te reconozco que eso debe haber sido difícil. - dice mientras vuelve a sentarse

- Si eso te pareció difícil, espera a que se lo tenga que decir a mi hermana. - cerro los ojos con una mueca de angustia - ¡Dios! No tengo ni idea que decirle a Anna.

- La verdad directamente y sin rodeos siempre es una buena opción

- Sí, claro y tu lo predicas con el ejemplo - la reina la mira con cara de burla

- Dije que era una buena opción, no que era la única, además en mi defensa la conversación que terminaba de oír no te pintaba de tan buena manera para que te importara la verdad sin rodeos que pudiera contarte, si me disculpas.

- Justamente, esa conversación… Dios... ya resulta difícil enfrentarla después de eso y encima tengo que decirle que me voy...- la reina apoyo en el escritorio los codos y oculta su rostro entre sus manos - No quiero seguir ocultándole cosas, pero si le digo la verdad no solo le hare desesperar, sino que será imposible lograr que se quede…. - con un suspiro levanta la cabeza mientras masajea su cuello.

- ¿Aun te duele? - pregunta con algo de arrepentimiento la joven mientras frunce su rostro con expresión de dolor, la reina solo le dirige una mirada reprochante y suspira

- Creo que necesito una copa ¿quieres beber algo? - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba

- No bebo, solo algo de aguamiel en la cena… ¿tú lo haces? -pregunta

- Solo vino blanco, pero si me preguntas, creo que si hay un momento para empezar con algo más fuerte es este.

- Si me preguntas, creo que no es momento de que empieces con algo más fuerte, así que no lo hagas.

- Perdón… ¿te importa?

- Tenemos poco tiempo, cualquier cosa que te pueda volver más lenta me importa

La reina sirve una copa y la observa detenidamente mientras la enfría un poco y suspira

- Y cuanto es el tiempo que tenemos.

- No lo sé, pero el que sea, me temo que no el suficiente. Cuando consideren que ya ha pasado demasiado para seguir esperando mi regreso enviaran a alguien a investigar. No le tomara mucho tiempo descubrir lo que descubrí yo de ti y entonces tendremos a la Hermandad cazándonos.

Elsa se dirige a uno de los ventanales y se apoya en el mirando el cielo. Bebe un poco

- Tanto tiempo creyéndome única y resulta que había todo un reino de hielo allí fuera.

- Hermandad, hermandad, no reino. Los reinos son para los simples humanos y sus simples vidas, pertenecer a una de las hermandades va más allá de solo nacer en un lugar, Eres parte de algo más grande, algo que te une aun de una manera indesc… - tiene que aclararse la voz - de cualquier forma no puedes culparte, durante siglos las hermandades se han ocupado de permanecer ocultas y borrar cualquier rastro posible, al punto que se han convertido solo en lejanas y distorsionadas leyendas.

La reina apoya su espalda en el ventanal mientras observa a la joven

- No puedo culpar a Kai, aun yo misma no entiendo porque te creo

- Porque en lo más profundo de tu interior sabes, sientes que es verdad.

- Ya no sé lo que siento o dejo de sentir. - vuelve a darse vuelta y mirar el cielo - una comunidad de hielo, ¡cuán probable pude ser?

- Hermandad, hermandad. Lamentablemente mucho más de lo que desearías.

- ¿Y quien me asegura que Kai no ha tenido razón y lo único que quieres es llevarme dócilmente a una trampa?.

La joven suspira

- Creí que ya habíamos superado esta parte, si hubiera querido llevarte, ya estaríamos en camino.

- Disculpa la desconfianza, pero aun creyéndote es difícil ver el interés que puedes tener en ir contra de tu.. tu…

- Hermandad, mi hermandad, por las estrellas, como te cuesta asimilar la palabra - suspira- tengo mis motivos - un destello de odio cruza sus ojos-. Escucha -dijo con fastidio - quieres creerme, créeme, no quieres creerme, no lo hagas y solo dilo. Me iré por donde vine y tú arréglate sola con tus "experimentados" generales cuando tengas a la Hermandad rodeando Arendelle.

Elsa solo realiza una mueca y termina su copa.

- Dije que ya tome una decisión, solo el tiempo dirá si correcta o no.


End file.
